lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chrisgreen
Hello.(Chrisgreen (talk) 21:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC)). Sorry I assmumed you were just trying to delete information and after taking a closer look I realized that wasn't the case. Sorry for that and I should have fixed it myself but I got caught up in something else. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:38, December 9, 2013 (UTC) talkAbout your submissions They were all WAY too overly-detailed, too speculative, and too POV (point of view), and the descriptions of certain characters needed proper formatting. TrainLubber (talk) 19:20, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Continue on your disruptive track (all of your edits are nothing but unsourced mess), and you will be reported and blocked. 14:05, December 15, 2013 (UTC). And remember, if it ain't broke, don't fix it (which means don't mess with a summary that was already fine to begin with)! TrainLubber (talk) 19:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) And stop adding your personal opinions in your "descriptions" of the characters, and stop creating a new page about a highly irrelevant character! TrainLubber (talk) 20:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Category and source dude, you need to add categories and leave sources for the episode in which the character the in Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 17:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC) About Chantel Shepard Chantel would not have been sentenced to death, because the death penalty in New York State was ruled unconstitutional in 2004, and NY's death row was disestablished 3 years later. And besides, her killing Vance and Emily-- Both were depraved indifference. Murder in the second degree, which was not, nor is ''not, a capital crime, and punishable by 25 years to life in prison. And those murders were not pre-meditated enough to justify murder-1. Murder-1 applies to the following: Murder of a police officer (neither victim was a cop) Murder by torture (neither victim was tortured) Murder of a crime witness (neither victim was a witness to a crime) Murder for hire (Chantel did it all herself; she did not hire, nor was hired, to kill anyone) Felony murder (Chantel only committed murder on each victim; no other felonies) TrainLubber (talk) 17:34, January 13, 2014 (UTC) About Dan Hoffman... He did not commit, nor was he even charged with, perjury. Just murder and abuse. TrainLubber (talk) 17:35, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Grief... Benson had Vanessa's diary, which stated, quote: "I'm still bleeding from last night. I should go to the hospital, but I'm too embarrassed to tell anyone. When I said I couldn't have sex tonight, he (Perry Williams) punched me so hard, I couldn't breathe" Unquote. That proves that the detectives were about to arrest Perry (whose guilt had JUST been proven) for the rape before Ray Bevins killed him (based solely on what Dr. Warner told him). Plus, when Stabler and Benson got to the scene of Perry's murder, Stabler stated: "We had him. We had Perry." TrainLubber (talk) 22:03, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Then, why didn't Alex give Plea Bargain to Ray if Perry's guilt had been proven for Rape? Stabler said Himself that he gave Unsubstantiated Info to Ray. Alex specifically told Jury that Perry's innocent until proven guilty according to Law.(Chrisgreen (talk) 09:08, February 2, 2014 (UTC)). The ADA did not plead Ray out, because she believed Ray killed out of retaliation. Even killing the guilty out of retaliation is wrong. And the jury only convicted Ray based on his retaliation, not on Perry's so-called "IUPG". Even if Perry got his appearance in court, the result of Ray's trial still would've been the same. TrainLubber (talk) 15:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Plus, in Conscience, Dr. Brett Morton shot and killed his son's killer (and his guilt was definitely proven, like Perry's was), and Novak never plead him out. Dr. Morton and his attorney Zierko successfully got an acquittal, despite Novak's closing argument. TrainLubber (talk) 15:39, February 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:SVU episode Criminal It's been years since I've seen that episode, I don't remember the details, and I don't particularly care about your questions. Don't bother me again. -- Gnostic (talk) 06:04, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RES: SVU episode Criminal *Please write your Answer for this Question: In episode (Criminal), was Javier Vega planning to kill Kyle Luhrmann so Vega can get killed by snipers or did Vega want to get arrested again? ** He planned to kill Luhrmann so he could get killed by snipers. Without the love of his life plus the note he left Cragen he planned to either kill himself or let the snipers kill him after he killed Luhrmann before Cragen talked him down. *Please write your Answer for this Question: When Vega threatened to kill Luhrmann, Luhrmann said that he killed Rebecca but if Vega killed Luhrmann, then Would it have been Difficult for Jury to believe that Luhrmann killed Rebecca because Vega's gun made him tense? **No if you're a defense attorney. But the fact is Luhrmann's statement fits the story to a tee and we all know that juries aren't always accurate: The Mulroneys from Entitled, Darius Parker from Venom and Screwed, Michael Wemore from True Believers, Jolene Castille from American Tragedy and William Lewis who is not brought to justice until Psycho/Therapist and even that was limited. We could argue that their version of events is true but it is not portrayed that way. *Please write your Answer for this Question: If Vega killed Luhrmann & If Vega went to Court again, then would Jury consider Possibility that Rebecca's killer framed Luhrmann? **A double frame? Seriously? Plus Luhrmann would never have access to Rebecca's stuff from him to have held her nail clippers. *Please write your Answer for this Question: Since Luhrmann tried to kill Vega, does that automatically prove that Luhrmann killed Rebecca? **No him having surveillance photos of Rebecca and Javier and renting the exact same car as Vega and proving it was used to dump her body proves it. With the fingerprint on the clipper which he shouldn't have access to. *Please write your Answer for this Question: Isn't this Episode similar to SVU (Grief) because if Vega killed Luhrmann, then wouldn't Jury say that Kyle's guilt hadn't been Proven yet? **No because in Grief there was a question as to whether the murder occurred. In this episode the girl is dead and I don't see anyone calling it anything else other than a murder. Plus it was proven that Vega was framed for the murder and while the statement may not have been admissible in court sometimes even the guilty saw the truth with a gun to their head. When Darius Parker lead detectives to the body of a baby the body was disallowed and he was found not guilty. Proving it in a fictional court isn't the same thing as proving it to the viewers. I know you think this is one of the episodes where you just don't know what happened like Doubt and Grief. But sometimes you just need to apply Ockham's Razor to this: The simplest answer is the right answer. But if you continue to argue this issue I can bring up the fact that Luhrmann picking up the gun is not a sign of guilt but a sign of desperation. Supposing your double frame theory is correct: after Vega is freed and Luhrmann confesses to the crime and the police believe him he thinks he is going away for life and picks up the gun to take the easy way out. Luhrmann maybe a law student but the fact is he isn't a real criminal. He's a murderer sure, but he isn't built for prison and he knew that. It's easy to poke holes in a story to fit what we want to believe but the simple fact is this is not one of those episodes. Hito7187199 (talk) 06:31, February 7, 2014 (UTC) In addition on tv shows you need to remember: perception = reality. Hito7187199 (talk) 06:37, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Isn't it possible that someone planted Luhrmann fingerprint on Nail-Clipper? Did Rental Vehicles Company Owner identify Luhrmann as the Person, who Rented a Vehicle just like Vega's Vehicle? Isn't it possible that somone disguised himself/herself as Luhrmann at Rental Vehicles Company? My email's chrisgreen1751@yahoo.com Please just email me man! Ok Hito7187199 (Chrisgreen (talk) 08:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC)). Sorry man but the fact is I have a policy when it comes to the internet: Never give your email address to someone you barely know. As for your arguements anything is possible, like I said its possible that Jolene was being attacked, its possible Stephanie Mulroney killed Dean because he was trying to rape her, its possibly her mother's attorney was the one pulling the strings and not her. But at the end of the day we all know these are false stories and so is the notion that Kyle is innocent. Also to your above questions you left out the photographs and there wasn't enough time to plant someone else's fingerprints on the clippers as Kyle used them to clip Rebecca's nails after he killed her. Everything else was planned out except the nail-clipper. Kyle didn't expect her to scratch him and had to improvise. I got to admit though you are making me think on my feet trying to defend myself: I like a good challenge. Hito7187199 (talk) 23:18, February 7, 2014 (UTC) About your recent messages... I will not tolerate your behavior. For the umpteenth time, Vanessa Bevins' diary (stating that he punched her hard for not having sex), the Rape Crisis Center, and Perry Williams' history of sadism proved that Perry committed rape against her, which led Alex to send the detectives to arrest him for the rape (or sexual abuse, to say the least). Alex only believed "rough and consensual" sex would be Perry's argument in court, which would not have garnered an acquittal/dismissal. The only reason Ray Bevins was convicted of Perry's murder is because retaliation is wrong (and the fact that Perry's family, if, in the highly unlikely event, he had any left, would probably have tried to kill Ray), even if the victim was guilty (and even the guilty beg for mercy). As for Donovan Alvarez, Alvarez dared the detectives to get a warrant for his arrest, but he is not to blame for his arrest if Perry was the one who raped Vanessa and drove her to suicide. Perry is the only one at fault, not only for Vanessa's rape and suicide, but also for Alvarez's wrongful arrest. TrainLubber (talk) 18:57, February 19, 2014 (UTC) In short, your theories were wrong. TrainLubber (talk) And another thing: In ''Desperate, nobody said a word about Dan committing perjury, and he could have found Tommy and Jill's location based on another tip. Perjury or no, that info is highly immaterial, and we have enough info on those articles as it is, so leave them alone! And one more thing: I do not, cannot, or will not share any e-mails on any Wikia! TrainLubber (talk) 19:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) How were my Theories wrong? If Alex believes that Perry raped Vanessa, then what was the point of asking Stabler to testify? (Chrisgreen (talk) 19:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC)). She didn't call Stabler to testify. Emmett did. Alex only cross-examined. TrainLubber (talk) 19:31, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Warning This is the only warning from me you will receive; stop your harassment of TrainLubber immediately. This includes requests for email addresses. No one is required to provide their email to you (and no one should just hand their email out to anyone) and all communication regarding this site should take place on this site. Also, this site is not to be used to discuss personal theories about the Law and Order universe; we are here to add content from the shows themselves to this wiki. There are numerous websites on the Internet where you can discuss any aspect of Law and Order you like. Lastly, no one is responsible for your conduct other than yourself. I might suggest that you take a break from editing this wiki to take time to calm down and understand that. If you continue to engage in harassing behavior and other inappropriate behavior, you will be blocked for a period of time. If necessary, the blocks will get longer should the conduct continue after that. 31dot (talk) 20:14, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Don't you tell me to calm down ok 31dot, but why is TrainLubber refusing to tell me if my Theories are Right or Wrong about Episode(Grief)? If TrainLubber still refuses to answer my questions, then do you know another website that could help me? I already tried tv.com, but those people are still refusing to read their Messages 5 months after I sent those Messages. What's your problem if I hurt myself?(Chrisgreen (talk) 22:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC)). This is not a debate; it is a notice. I already responded to what you did above. No user is required to communicate with any other user if they so choose. I suggest making use of Google or the search engine of your choice to find an appropriate forum for what you want to do. I will have no further comment on this matter. 31dot (talk) 23:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) For heavensake, Melinda said that she found trauma on Vanessa's corpse. Infront of Perry's attorney, Perry said that he slept with Vanessa in Alley right before she died. Detectives specifically said Rape & Sodomy. How can Perry's attorney Legally prevent Them from arresting Perry? Since they didn't arrest Perry, doesn't that automatically mean that (Rough but Consensual) Sex is Possible? Doesn't that mean that Ray killed Perry whose Guilt hadn't been Proven?(Chrisgreen (talk) 23:19, February 19, 2014 (UTC)). I'm sorry ok. Can you please unblock me? I won't ask anyone anymore questions about Episodes. Right above, how come It's wrong for me to ask you those particular Questions?(Chrisgreen (talk) 23:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC)). :I have reduced the block to a day; I think a break might be worthwhile for you. However, if you continue the same behavior, the block will be resumed and for a longer period. It is not "illegal" to discuss the plot of the episode; it is simply outside the purview of this wiki. If you have a question about the accuracy of an article, please use the article's talk page to question it instead of posting on users' pages. 31dot (talk) 23:36, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I saw the Article's talk page, but 1 time, I posted a question, but nobody replied so What's the Point of the Talk Page? Everyone's too shy on the dam computer? TrainLubber's saying that although Jury believes that Perry raped Vanessa, they convicted Ray because it was wrong for him to kill Perry. Doesn't Grief summary need to say Specifically why Ray got convicted? How would I know if Jury believes that Perry raped Vanessa? TrainLubber probably doesn't know for sure why Jury convicted Ray.(Chrisgreen (talk) 23:43, February 19, 2014 (UTC)). :This is, unfortunately, not the highest-trafficked wiki on the internet, and it may take time to get a response. Please have patience. It is OK to request that another user join a discussion, but the discussion itself should not take place on a user's page, and if a user does not wish to join, they should be left alone. 31dot (talk) 23:42, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Although SVU episode Grief Summary Wikia makes sense online, how come the Fudge episode seems to have Vague Details on TV? Is it because TV Producer & Director like to use Vague Details on TV every time? Since I feel that TV uses Particular Details that aren't covered in the Grief Summary Wikia, I chose to put True Statements into Grief Summary Wikia. Even if I put True Statements into Grief Summary Wikia, is TrainLubber just going to change it Repeatedly? Is it True that there's no Point for Me to Keep on Editing the Grief Summary Wikia?(Chrisgreen (talk) 00:53, February 20, 2014 (UTC)). :I don't know what "Grief Summary Wikia" is; if you mean this article just say the "Grief article" or "Grief page". There is a difference between putting information from the episode into the article and putting your own personal speculation. Our articles are not for speculation or personal theories; they are just to document what we see in the episode, without coming up with reasons why that aren't stated in the episodes. 31dot (talk) 10:14, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :1. For piece of sake, please write your answer for this portion: (When are you going to Unblock Me? 2:00 PM today according to California time. Although Grief Article appears to make Sense online, how come the Fudge episode seems to have Vague Details on TV?) :2. Please write your answer for this question: Is it because TV Producer & Director like to use Vague Details on TV every time? :3. Please write your answer for this question: I know that I'm not supposed to put Speculation, but Vanessa's Bipolar Disorder isn't Speculation. On TV, they specifically said Bipolar Disorder. Every single time, I put Bipolar Disorder, TrainLubber keeps on Erasing it & Why? :4. Please write your answer for this question: Even if I put True Statements into Grief Article, is TrainLubber just Going to Erase my Details repeatedly? :5. Please write your answer for this question: How did you Not know What the Grief SVU Wikia is? Grief SVU Wikia's obviously the same Thing as SVU Season 4 Episode 23.(Chrisgreen (talk) 21:19, February 20, 2014 (UTC)). ::1. I reduced the block to 24 hours so it will expire sometime today. ::2. It is true that TV writers only put as many details as they need, and are vague about the rest. ::3. Only TrainLubber can answer that question. I suggest that, if that phrase was indeed stated in the episode, that you post on the talk page of the article where that was specifically said and who said it. ::4. I cannot state what other people will or will not do until they do it(or not). ::5. There is no "Grief SVU Wikia" There is an article on the episode Grief. It is not referred to as "Grief SVU Wikia". 31dot (talk) 22:27, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::In my opinion, Grief SVU Wikia is same as Grief Article. For Grief SVU summary, I wrote many times that Dr. Huang discovered that Vanessa was Unstable due to Bipolar Disorder, but TrainLubber & other People keep on erasing those particular Details. Since you asked me to post something on the Talk Page of the Article, are you actually asking to Post those Details into the Summary? Few seconds ago, I went to Grief SVU summary & I wrote about Vanessa's disorder. In your Opinion, if an idiot deletes Vanessa's disorder from the summary again, then should I just ignore the Summary because alot of people are Erasing my Details about Vanessa's Bipolar Disorder?(Chrisgreen (talk) 23:50, February 20, 2014 (UTC)). Recent posts I will again ask you to limit your questions on talk pages to article content and not post them on user's talk pages. Also note that personal attacks (i.e. calling other users names) will not be tolerated. I will again suggest that you take a voluntary break from posting and use the time to learn how to better conduct yourself while here. 31dot (talk) 10:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) You asked me to ask TrainLubber how come He/She erases my Details? How come you weren't specific a long time ago? I consider "Long Time Ago" as 1 day ago. Can I atleast put Questions on my Talk Page? Will TrainLubber get a Signal that I'm posting Questions for TrainLubber on my Talk Page? Also please answer this question(If TrainLubber or Someone else erases my Detail about Vanessa's disorder, then does your Opinion advise to give up on Editing the Summary for Grief?)(Chrisgreen (talk) 15:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC)). :You can post questions on your user talk page, but no one is under any obligation to monitor them or respond to them. If someone removes one of your edits, then you should first read the edit summary to see if an explanation was given; if none is given or you have questions, use the article's talk page. 31dot (talk) 00:47, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Oh my gosh, you're giving me a head-ache. I need specific details from you. If TrainLubber or Someone Else deletes 1 of my Edits, then how can I legally contact that Person? If I can legally Contact that Person, then do I have to post my questions on Grief Summary Talk Page?(Chrisgreen (talk) 01:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC)). Recent post Do not use talk pages to post plot question after plot question after plot question; that is not the purpose of this wiki. I wouldn't expect any user here to read and respond to something that lengthy. I will also ask you to stop targeting a particular user; there are more people than just the two of you here. If you continue to not understand what the purpose of this wiki is I may take further action. 31dot (talk) 04:25, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :Oh my gosh. You didn't tell me that there's a Limit of Questions for that Stupid Talk Page based on Episode(Grief). Stupid is Figure of Expression in this Situation. Fine, starting right now, I want to know the Limit of Questions for that particular Talk Page? How many Questions can I post, uh Master, 4, 5, or 6 questions? Is it Ok for me to post these questions: (Since Donovan knew that he didn't get scratched by Vanessa, why did he ask them to get a warrant instead of consenting to DNA Test? After they took Chess Piece to Melinda, did Melinda specifically say that Vanessa's corpse shows Trauma?(Chrisgreen (talk) 05:33, February 23, 2014 (UTC)). I am not here to impose hard and fast limits on you; if you are unable to determine what is too long for yourself, then this sort of website isn't for you. Would you want to read and answer two or three screens of questions? Further, questions need to be relevant to article changes; general plot questions should be asked at a website geared towards general discussion. If you continue your current behavior, I will impose a block once again, which will get longer should your behavior not change. I will once more strongly advise you to take a break and learn how to better conduct yourself here. 31dot (talk) 12:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Look, I feel that you didn't tell me specifically that SVU Grief Talk Page isn't a General Discussion Page. I want to make sure, so is SVU Grief Talk Page supposed to be a General Discussion Page? If SVU Grief Talk Page's not Supposed to be General Discussion Page, then When did you tell me Specifically about It before? I wouldn't mind reading 2 or 3 screens of questions. Isn't everyone supposed to be Automatically ok with 2 or 3 Screens of Questions on this Website Organization?(Chrisgreen (talk) 13:20, February 23, 2014 (UTC)). :I did tell you about it before. This site is not for general discussion; posts on talk pages need to be relevant to article changes. I am wondering if you are of the correct age to be using this site, given your behavior and the manner in which you write. 31dot (talk) 13:28, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hold on. According to your Old Message (if someone removes one of your edits, then you should first read the edit summary to see if an explanation was given; if none is given or you have questions, use the article's talk page), it sounds like that the Article's Talk Page is a General Discussion Website. Next time, please if possible, can you be more specific? For example, next time on Article's Talk Page, can I ask if we can use Apostrophes in a particular sentence? Is that True, uh Master? You're making me Little Mad because you're talking like a master. I forgot tell you that I'm 22. Are there any Wikia Pages for me to use General Discussion on Episodes.(Chrisgreen (talk) 02:31, February 24, 2014 (UTC)). If you didn't understand what I said, I am sorry, but I thought it was quite clear that "questions" referred to questions about your removed comments and not questions in general. I am not knowledgeable in L&O discussion sites; I would suggest making use of a search engine to find some. 31dot (talk) 02:39, February 24, 2014 (UTC) You are now blocked. I suggest you use this time to read and take some of the advice I have given you above; if the behavior continues, the blocks will get longer. I have also advised you that all communication regarding this site's content should take place here; do not tell others to email you about this site. I would also advise you to not post your email for your own protection. 31dot (talk) 12:15, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Block For evading the block by using your IP address, I have blocked both for a week. 31dot (talk) 01:48, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :I just want to make sure about something. If I can't post Messages on other User Talk Pages, then is it ok for me to post those Messages onto my Talk Page? For example, if I post a Message for TrainLubber on my Talk Page, then will TrainLubber choose a Random Day to Read my Talk Page? Is it ok for me to use my Talk Page as a General Discussion Site for Questions based on Events in Episodes?(Chrisgreen (talk) 08:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC)). Your user talk page is for posts about your edits here or other posts about this website, not for general discussion. I cannot tell you what any other user will or won't do; they may choose to read your questions on your page or they may not. 31dot (talk) 11:09, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Since I'm trying to Contact the Users including TrainLubber, is it ok for me to ask Plot Questions about (Episode Events) on my Talk Page? If I'm not Allowed to Inform a User's Talk Page that there's a Message on my Talk Page, then Is there Another Way for Me to Inform a particular User?(Chrisgreen (talk) 17:01, March 6, 2014 (UTC)). :It would be a lot easier to read your posts if you didn't randomly capitalize words. This talk page is to communicate with you about issues on this site, not for general discussion that you want to initiate. I will again tell you to not target particular users. I again advise you to locate an appropriate discussion forum for what you want to do. 31dot (talk) 19:10, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't say that I was going to target particular users anymore. I said that I was going to post a message on my talk page for TrainLubber or a different user. :Is this is a general discussion question or is this an appropriate question for my talk page: (Why did stupid Donovan say that Police might Frame him?) :Since Donovan said that, it caused me to assume that Vanessa only scratched Donovan but I didn't believe that Donovan raped & killed Vanessa.(Chrisgreen (talk) 07:23, March 7, 2014 (UTC)). I'm not here to clear every question that you want to post. I've explained the criteria for discussions on this wiki(posts must have to do with article changes); you need to be able to figure out which questions apply and which don't yourself. If you can't do that, I would submit that this sort of website isn't for you. 31dot (talk) 10:51, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh. Just tell me if this is actually a general discussion question: (Why did Donovan Alvarez say that Police might Frame him?)(Chrisgreen (talk) 23:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC)). Further block It is clear that you are unable or unwilling to learn how to conduct yourself here, and it is difficult to trust your edits, which you reinstate without discussion after they are reverted. I suggest you use the time of this block to find a website more geared towards the kind of discussions that you want to have and, if you want to be able to edit here in the future, take this time to learn how to better conduct yourself here. 31dot (talk) 04:27, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Block increased to 3 months for evasion and continued poor editing. 31dot (talk) 09:41, March 23, 2014 (UTC) You are now blocked for one year for block evasion. A block means that you should not edit here until it is expired, if ever. Further edits by you, under any IP address or username will result in an indefinite block. 31dot (talk) 10:06, May 13, 2014 (UTC)